És apenas tu quem eu quero
by Saweeza
Summary: Virgínia Weasley, uma jovem orfã que mora no bordel do seu tio, ao conheçer Draco Malfoy,o temível e poderoso capitão do exército Romano do Norte, é obrigada a tornarse numa prostituta. Será o amor deles possível?
1. Prólogo

áá

ááBem essa é a minha primeira fic... Então por favor, tenham paciência por qualquer erro que eu possa cometer! sei que o primeiro capitulo pode pareçer uma verdadeira "seca" p, mas asseguro-vos que o resto da fic não será assim! xD

**Disclaimer: **Harry e Potter e companhia não me pertencem...(olhando para os lados)... mas um dia vão!Prepare-se tia Jô! Muahahahaha!(risada e olhar demoniaco)

**Resumo**: Virgínia Weasley, uma jovem orfã que mora no bordel do seu tio, ao conheçer Draco Malfoy,o temível e poderoso capitão do exército Romano do Norte, é obrigada a tornar-se numa prostituta. Será o amor deles possível?

**Prólogo - A rotina**

Uma figura feminina corria apressadamente pelas ruas desertas de um bairro degradado. A mulher agarrava com força um fino cobertor azul escuro protegendo um bébé que chorava desesperadamente, quase como a sua mãe. A mulher entrou por uma das ruas, mas estacou vendo que se tratava de uma rua sem saída.

O som de uma trombeta foi ouvido, e a mulher virou-se para ver que vários homens a cercavam, todos eles com fortes armaduras prata e capas de veludo vermelho sangue, brilhando á luz da lua. A mulher agarrou com mais força o embrulho em suas mãos, como se tal pudesse proteger o seu precioso conteúdo. Os seus orbes castanhos mostravam determinação e frieza, contudo estes mudaram de expressão quando uma forte e alta silhueta se destacou entre os soldados romanos.

- Entrega a criança,Molly - Disse a silhueta num tom de voz grave, mas estranhamente calmo. A mulher apertou o bébé contra si, que continuava a chorar desesperadamente.

- Não entregarei Virgínia... - Disse com firmeza, enfrentando a alta e forte silhueta, cuja face era impossível de visilubrar nas sombras.

- Virgínia, dizes tu? - Sussurrou o homem, num tom de perigo e ameaça - Achas que uma mestiça, mereçe o nome da imperatriz mais bela que Roma teve o prazer de possuir? Creio que não.. - Completou num sussurro quase inaudível - Tirem-na! - Ordenou súbitamente.

- NÃO! - Gritou a mulher ao ver arrancado de si,o seu precioso embrulho - NÃÃO!

Dois homens agarraram-na fortemente não permitindo que esta fosse de encontro ao seu bébe, que chorava agora embrulhado no fino cobertor azul, nos braços do homem sob a qual ordenara a sua sentença.

O homem saiu das sombras, revelando o seu rosto. Os seus olhos eram de um verde escuro mas extremamente brilhante, e os cabelos ruivos e longos, revelando uma beleza séria. O homem desembrulhou o cobertor, sob os gritos sofredores da jovem mulher, e visualizou a criança inocente e indefesa que chorava em seus braços.

A sua pele era branca, e a sua pelagem rala na nuca, daria a entender ser de um ruivo fogoso. Suas pequeninas feições eram angelicais e perfeitas, mas o que mais chamou a atenção do belo homem, foram seus olhos. Verdes esmeralda, extremamente vivos e brilhantes. Tal como a sua falecida mãe.

A expressão dura e impassível do homem, tornou-se súbitamente melancólica á medida que analisava o pequeno ser em seus braços.

- Virgínia... - Sussurrou esticando os lábios levemente num sorriso melancólico e nostálgico, e passando o dedo indicador por uma das bochechas brancas como a neve da pequena, abriu um pequeno sorriso.

A mulher que chorava e esperneava desesperadamente, tentando soltar-se dos fortes braços dos soldados que a agarravam, acalmou-se vendo essa reacção.

- Virgínia... é afinal um bom nome... - Disse o homem, aproximando-se e ficando de frente para a mulher que o encarava confusa e de lágrimas nos olhos castanhos - Mas receio, que a pequena Virgínia não seja bem-vinda aqui...

- Arthur... - Sussurrou a mulher confusa ao ver a sua filha ser novamente depositada na segurança dos seus braços pelo forte homem á sua frente.

Então o belo homem, aproximou-se da mulher depositando-lhe um beijo na sua testa e um outro na testa da sua filha, e sem perder tempo virou-lhes as costas e sacou da sua espada romana de capitão, infrentando todos aqueles que eram testemunhas do seu feito, e dando a sua vida para proteger a sua nova e pequena família.

16 anos mais tarde...

Era uma noite de sexta-feira, um dia da semana como outro qualquer. Era uma grande animação de um conheçido e popular bordel nos arredores de Roma. Este encontrava-se cheio de homens, na maioria soldados romanos que festejavam a sua última batalha contra os bárbaros. O cheiro a alcool e a tabaco inundava o imenso salão, mas ninguém pareçia se importar com isso

Os quartos do bordel estavam practicamente lotados, há exceção de um. A porta branca com detalhes em dourado, no final do extenso corredor dava entrada a um quarto, não tão grande como os outros, mas extremamente bem cuidado e limpo.

Lá repousava uma jovem, de longas e brilhantes melenas vermelhas soltas até ao final das suas costas, e uns olhos de um verde espantoso. Verde esmeralda. As suas feições eram perfeitas e delicadas, e esta possuía uma beleza delicada e rara.

A jovem, sentada numa cadeira de pinho em frente a uma pequena escrevaninha, pareçia absorta na leitura de um livro de capa verde-couro, os seus olhos moviam-se com rapidez e atenção por entre as finas linhas do grosso volume.

Três batidas suaves, foram ouvidas na porta branca com detalhes em dourado, e uma mulher de aparência mais velha, mas sorridente entrou com uma bandeja de comida nas mãos, fechando a porta logo de seguida.

- Gina, querida trouxe-te o jantar - Disse a mulher depositando a bandeja em cima da colcha azul-clara da cama.

- Obrigada tia... - Disse Virgínia absorta na leitura do livro. A mulher caminhou até á jovem, curiosa por saber o motivo de tanta atenção por parte da ruiva.

- A ler outra vez a Biblia querida? - Perguntou a mulher num tom de voz cansado - Não sabes já as falas de cor e salteado?

Virgínia sorriu, e desviando a atenção do livro pela primeira vez, concentrou os seus orbes verdes esmeralda nos olhos castanhos claros da mulher que a encarava com uma expressão divertida atrás de si.

- Ainda não decorei os sinais de pontuação - Disse sorrindo travessa. A mulher gargalhou e pegou numa escova de madeira depositada na pequena escrevaninha, começando a pentear as melenas soltas de Virgínia.

- Hoje Gina, não desças para o salão - Disse a mulher com um tom de voz mais sério - Ouvi dizer que hoje chegaram os soldados do norte da batalha, e que com certeza vão querer festejar.

- Tudo bem, eu vou ficar aqui - Disse Virgínia suavemente. Ela já estava habituada a passar noites inteiras no seu quarto, sem poder sair quando chegavam outros clientes, novos principalmente. Sim, porque os clientes habituais já a conheçiam, desde que practicamente ela nascera. Tanto que a tinham apelidado de "Pequena Princesa", um apelido carinhoso, pois para eles ela não passava mesmo de uma menina.

Contudo quando Virgínia completou os seus 12 anos, e começou a apareçer os seus primeiros sinais de que o seu corpo estava a mudar, fora proíbida de descer para o salão em dias mais cheios, pois havia receio por parte daqueles que a amavam, que clientes cobiçosos ousassem retirar a pureza da menina.

- Ah a propósito querida, o senhor Lupin e Albus tem saudades tuas - Disse a mulher finalizando de pentear as melenas ruivas de Virgínia - Eles já não te veêm há um bom tempo...

O senhor Lupin e Albus, eram dois dos clientes habituais que o bordel possuía. Eles começaram a frequentar o bordel quando a jovem tinha apenas 6 anos, e tinham muito carinho e consideração por esta.

- Eles estão cá? gostava de os poder ver... - Disse Virgínia com uma expressão triste, encarando a tia. Esta sorriu-lhe mas acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

- Hoje não querida, o salão está cheio e nem eu nem o teu tio Sirius queremos-te lá embaixo - Disse a mulher com firmeza colocando uma mecha ruiva atrás da orelha da sobrinha. Virgínia suspirou lentamente e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Não valia a pena discutir com a sua tia ou com quem quer que fosse sobre esse assunto.

- Posso ao menos ir á cozinha? - Perguntou a ruiva com um brilho de esperança nos orbes verdes esmeralda - Por favor...?

A mulher riu com a expressão da sobrinha e acenou afirmativamente, e dando-lhe um beijo de boa noite na sua testa, retirou-se do pequeno quarto em tons de azul claro e branco.

A ruiva deu um suspiro quase inaudível ao ver a sua tia a fechar a porta do quarto, e voltou o seu olhar para a janela , onde era possível ver a lua cheia em todo o seu esplendor no céu negro.

Virgínia levantou-se da escrevaninha e caminhou lentamente até á janela, abrindo-a para poder admirar melhor as estrelas e a lua. Lá embaixo era possível ouvir muitas gargalhadas, dando a clara indicação de que o salão de facto estava cheio.

Deu um último suspiro antes de voltar a fechar a janela. Já estava farta de ter de passar practicamente os dias inteiros trancada no quarto, tudo por culpa dos clientes.

Num ímpeto de raiva e determinação, a ruiva abriu uma gaveta da sua penteadeira, retirando de lá uma capa negra e comprida com um capuz, e colocou-a cuidadosamente e rumou para fora do pequeno quarto.

Caminhando silenciosamente pelo extenso corredor repleto de portas, Virgínia desceu as grossas escadas em caracol que iam dar ao enorme salão, e com uma rápida olhada para certificar-se de que ninguém a olhava, esgueirou-se rapidamente para dentro de uma porta verde-escuro, a cozinha.

- Gina! vieste nos fazer uma visitinha? - Perguntou uma mulher de longas melenas negras, e uns olhos igualmente negros e puxados.Esta possuía um sorriso sincero em seus lábios.

- Sim Cho, a cozinha é o único lugar que eu posso "visitar" ultimamente... - Disse Virgínia com uma certa amargura na voz, abaixando o capuz que mantinha na sombra o seu rosto.

- Ora querida, mas tu sabes o motivo - Disse a mulher começando a colocar uns quantos aperitivos numa bandeja - Fazemos isto porque queremos acima de tudo proteger-te - Finalizou sorrindo sincera para a ruiva com um semblante aborreçido.

- Eu sei, eu sei - Suspirou encarando o chão, levantando logo de seguida os orbes verdes esmeralda para encarar os negros inexpressivos - A tia Ninphadora disse-me que hoje estavam á espera da chegada dos soldados do norte, eles vêm mesmo?

A mulher de longas melenas negras confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto colocava mais aperitivos numa outra bandeja.

- Eles devem mesmo estar quase a chegar, se ainda não chegaram - Disse ela - Mas podes dar uma olhada para confirmar querida, mas tem cuidado para ninguém te ver - Concluíu com uma piscadela.

Virgínia sorriu, e voltou a colocar o capuz na cabeça dirigindo-se para fora da cozinha. Colocou-se atrás das grossas escadas em caracol, e analisou cuidadosamente o salão. Nenhum soldado do norte á vista.

Sorriu com o pensamento de que talvez hoje pudesse cumprimentar os senhores Lupin e Albus, e muitos outros clientes conheçidos e queridos do bordel, enfim, uma noite em que não tivesse que ficar trancada no seu quarto.

Contudo o seu sorriso desapareçeu, quando visualizou quem acabava de entrar no bordel. Um soldado do norte.

A sua capa vermelho sangue, característica dos soldados romanos do norte, cobria todo o seu corpo desde a região do pescoço até practicamente aos seus pés, não conseguindo esconder no entanto, os detalhes da armadura de prata por baixo, o medalhão prata e vermelho sangue preso no seu peito indicava que este possuía o cargo de capitão. Os seus cabelos eram de um loiro quase branco e extremamente lisos, que caiam suavemente abaixo dos seus ombros largos. Fios finos e sedosos de franja que lhe caiam para a frente do rosto,não conseguiam ocultar os seus olhos brilhosos, de uma tonalidade azul cinza.

O homem analisou o salão com um olhar rápido e dirigiu-se para o balcão do estabeleçimento sendo seguido por vários outros soldados.

Virgínia viu o capitão juntamente com alguns soldados a ser atendido por o seu tio Sirius.

Certamente seria uma noite muito longa.

Suspirando desiludida e cansada, esgueirou-se novamente para dentro da cozinha, onde Cho enchia agora várias canecas de cerveja ao mesmo tempo.

- Eles já chegaram... - Disse Virgínia desiludida, retirando novamente o capuz da cabeça.

- Eu sei querida, este pedido é para eles - Disse Cho olhando para a ruiva com uma expressão de pena - Pareçe que ainda não é hoje...

- É.. pareçe que não.. - Disse Virgínia com melancolia e tristeza. Esta era a terçeira semana em que não podia atrever-se a ser vista por os "clientes novos".

- Não te preocupes Gina, haverão outras opurtunidades com certeza - Disse Cho sorrindo-lhe confiante. Virgínia retribuíu o gesto, e despediu-se colocando novamente o capuz negro sobre a sua face, dirigiu-se rapidamente para trás das grossas escadas em caracol.

Estava pronta para subir novamente para o seu quarto, quando visualizou Hermione a servir umas das mesas mais afastadas da enorme multidão de homens bêbados. Hermione era a melhor amiga de Virgínia, e trabalhava no bordel a servir mesas.

A jovem ruiva sorriu, para a figura distante de sua amiga morena, e sem pensar nas consequências, caminhou rapidamente na sua direcção.

O que Virgínia, não sabia era que estava a ser intensamente observada por um par de olhos azuis cinza...


	2. Chapter 1: Lembranças

**Disclaimer: **Harry e Potter e companhia não me pertencem...(olhando para os lados)... mas um dia vão!Prepare-se tia Jô! Muahahahaha!(risada e olhar demoniaco)

**Resumo**: Virgínia Weasley, uma jovem orfã que mora no bordel do seu tio, ao conheçer Draco Malfoy,o temível e poderoso capitão do exército Romano do Norte, é obrigada a tornar-se numa prostituta. Será o amor deles possível?

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1: Lembranças**

Capitão Draco Malfoy, do exército romano do norte, encontrava-se no balcão do estabeleçimento tomando uma caneca de cerveja da casa. De vez em quando olhava para o salão, vendo que todos os seus soldados se divertiam, a beber, a jogar e principalmente agarrados a mulheres.

Suspirou cansado, dando mais um gole de cerveja, e virou-se para ver o homem que atendia ao balcão, a conversar com dois clientes de aparência já mais idosa.

Já estava farto de estar ali, a ver todos os seus soldados a divertirem-se menos o próprio capitão.

_Ironia do destino... _Pensou amargo, fitando agora a caneca vazia na sua mão. Deu mais olhada por o salão inteiro, em busca de algo que lhe pudesse _interessar_ ou _divertir,_ quando algo lhe prendeu a atenção.

Alguém com uma longa capa negra, e um capuz ocultando-lhe o rosto, caminhava rapidamente por entre a multidão de pessoas, em direcção a um canto mais vazio do bordel. Ninguém pareçia reparar no pequeno fugitivo, que contornava e passava as pessoas como um felino. Mas pela forma suave e ágil de andar e os longos cabelos ruivos brilhantes que fugiam do capuz, era fácil de perceber para o belo capitão, de que se tratava de uma jovem mulher.

Sorriu pelo canto da boca para a figura que fitava. Fez um sinal com a mão ao balconista para que este se aproxima-se.

- Deseja algo senhor?

- Quem é ela? - Perguntou Draco apontado com o queixo anguloso para o vulto negro.

O balconista franziu o cenho.

- Não vejo ninguém senhor...

Draco estreitou as orbes azuis cinzas irritado. Como não via nada? provavelmente o balconista estava apenas a tentar proteger aquele pequeno fugitivo.

- Bom senhor, se não deseja mais nada..

- Desejo sim - Disse o capitão firmemente com a sua voz grave e rouca - Desejo saber o _que é _aquele vulto, ou _quem é_.

As sobrançelhas espessas e negras do balconista formaram um "v" de preocupação.

- Assegurou-lhe senhor, de que não faço a minima ideia do que está a falar - Explicou com a voz firme.

O capitão fitou-o sériamente por uns segundos como se vasculhasse através de um olhar a sua alma.

O balconista apercebeu-se de que começara a suar, contudo por sorte, antes que o capitão pudesse descobrir algo que não devesse, este fez-lhe um sinal com a mão indicando-o de que se poderia ir embora.

Sirius Black, balconista e dono do bordel, suspirou de alívio quando já se encontrava suficientemente longe do capitão loiro. Sabia perfeitamente a _quem _é que o capitão se referia.

_Tenho que tirar a Virgínia rapidamente daqui, _pensou , _antes que chame mais atenções..._

Procurou através do balcão, por a sua irmã, Ninphadora Tonks. Ao avistá-la a conversar animadamente com uns clientes, fez um discreto sinal com a mão, de maneira a que apenas a sua irmã se apercebe-se.

Ela fez um discreto sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, e o balconista rapidamente voltou aos seus afazeres.

- Hermione... - Virgínia sussurrou o nome da amiga quando esta passou mesmo á sua frente sem a notar. A ruiva encontrava-se escondida num canto mais escuro do enorme salão. Enquanto que a amiga andava a servir os clientes de mesa em mesa, ela esperava pacientemente que a morena a nota-se, pois para a sua propria segurança não era aconselhável expor-se mais do que já havia se exposto.

- Hermione! - Sussurrou um pouco mais alto. A morena pareçia não ter ouvido, pois continuava absorta no seu trabalho. Virgínia bufou impanciente. Não poderia ficar ali muito mais tempo, não era seguro.

Tinha que voltar o mais rapidamente possível para a segurança do seu pequeno quarto.

Vasculhando o local com as orbes esmeralda, percebeu a presença de um grupo de soldados do norte, conversando e bebendo animadamente numa mesa relativamente próxima ás grandes escadas em caracol.

_Oh não.._

A ruiva mordiscou o lábio inferior. Não poderia correr o risco de chamar mais atenções para si, pois sabia qual a punição se isso aconteçe-se...

Certificando-se de que nenhuma atenção estava centrada em si, Virgínia caminhou em passos leves e rápidos por entre as mesas, tomando o cuidado de escolher sempre o caminho menos lotado. Escondeu-se rapidamente na ombreira de uma porta utilizada como arrecadação, quando um grupo de soldados do norte bêbados e a cambalear passaram por ela sem a notar.Fitou-os até ter a certeza de que estes não voltariam a olhar para trás.

Deitou um olhar ao balcão, verificando se o seu tio estava ocupado o suficiente para não se ter apercebido ainda da sua o coração nas mãos, começou a caminhar mais depressa na direcção das escadas.

O medo tomava conta dela.

Se alguem a visse, as coisas iam ficar piores para o seu lado.

_Estou quase lá..._pensou puxando o ar com força, tamanho o seu nervosismo, _só mais um pouco.._

Quando conseguiu passar, uma onda de alívio e felicidade invadiu a sua alma.

_Mais um dia... _pensou depositando a pequena mão no corrimão da escada. Contudo, quando se ia a preparar para subir, uma mão agarrou-lhe fortemente o seu ombro puxando-a para trás. Virgínia arregalou os olhos e prendeu a respiração com o toque, sem ousar virar a face para encarar o sujeito que a agarrava.

Sem ter tempo para pensar, a ruiva foi arrastada rapidamente pelos ombros, para uma porta mais baixa do que o normal, ao lado da escadas. Tremeu quando foi empurrada violentamente lá para dentro.O sujeito entrou logo a seguir fechando a porta com brutalidade.

_Oh,meu deus.._

Estava pronta para começar a gritar em busca de auxílio, quando o individuo acendeu uma lamparina, revelando assim o seu rosto.

Era o seu tio Sirius. E pelo que pareçia, não se encontrava nada satisfeito.

Virgínia levou a mão ao peito para tentar amenizar os batimentos descontrolados.

- Virgínia - Pronunciou Sirius com a voz baixa - Tens consciência do que fizeste?

A ruiva encarou o balconista com receio. Sirius nunca permitia que ela saísse do seu quarto á noite, apenas a sua tia Nimphadora e Cho tinham conheçimento das suas escapadelas noturnas pelo o bordel, embora isso também não lhes agradasse.

Fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça, á espera do sermão que viria a seguir.

- Responde-me Virgínia Weasley! - Exclamou irritado. Odiava ter que chamar a sobrinha á atenção, mas odiava ainda mais quando ela pareçia não ter vontade de argumentar.

Suspirou tristemente.Ver alí a menina dos seus olhos naquele estado de espirito, era quase o equivalente a levar várias punhaladas no seu corpo.

- Virgínia? - Chamou-a num tom de voz mais doce. A ruiva ergueu as orbes verdes para ele - Sabes que tudo o que eu e a tua tia fazemos, é para o teu próprio bem, não sabes?

Não obteve qualquer indicio de resposta.

O balconista aproximou-se, depositando as suas mãos largas nos pequenos ombros da sobrinha. Fazendo um pouco de pressão, ela sentou-se numa das caixas que se encontravam no chão. Olhou-a por momentos, antes de se ajoelhar, fazendo com que ambos ficassem ao mesmo nivel.

- _Princesa... - _Chamou a sua atenção através do apelido pela qual era conheçida desde criança.

Virgínia ergueu os olhos esmeralda lentamente para o seu tio. Há anos que ele não lhe chamava assim...

A ruiva conheçia muito bem o seu tio, e sabia que ele tinha muitas qualidades. Era esforçado e muito era um homem muito frio, que tentava acima de tudo esconder os seus sentimentos e emoções.

Virgínia lembrava-se de quando o seu tio a levava ao parque, quando ainda era uma criança...

_Flash-Back_

_O outono há muito que já tinha chegado na capital de Itália. As ruas de Roma encontravam-se efeitadas de folhas, que caíam suavemente das gigantescas árvores._

_Num parque no centro da cidade, um homem de aparência jovem, mas cansada sorria enquanto que empurrava suavemente um baloiço, onde uma menina de olhos verdes brilhosos, de aproximadamente oito anos que sorria encantada._

_- Mais força tio! - Pediu ela. O homem sorriu, mas negou com a cabeça._

_- Mais não Virgínia - Respondeu ele - Já está na hora de irmos para casa._

_- Oh.. - Protestou a ruivinha quando o baloiço começou a parar - Tio?_

_- Sim?_

_- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? - Perguntou a menina tentando virar a cabeça para trás na tentativa de ver o rosto do tio._

_- Claro - Respondeu ele prontamente._

_- Porquê é que todos me acham estranha? - Perguntou a pequena num tom de voz magoado._

_- Quem é que te acha estranha Princesa? - Perguntou o homem numa voz calma e baixa._

_- Todos - Respondeu ela - Todos me acham estranha tio, ninguém se aproxima de mim,olham para mim como se eu fosse um monstro..._

_O homem permaneçeu em silêncio por alguns momentos. Virgínia sorriu quando sentiu o baloiço a baloiçar outra vez._

_- Princesa - Pronunciou o homem calmamente - Digam o que disserem, tu não és estranha, apenas és especial..._

_A pequena franziu o cenho confusa._

_- Especial? - Repetiu - Eu sou especial?_

_- Claro que és! - Respondeu o homem sorrindo - E é por seres tão especial, que os outros te acham diferente, entendes?_

_- Eles não são especiais?_

_O homem sorriu abertamente, embora a pequena não o pudesse ver._

_- Todas as pessoas sao especiais - Comentou - mas nem todas, são tão especiais como tu Princesa..._

_Fim do Flash-Back_

Virgínia começou a sentir a visão embaciada por as lágrimas.Haviam tantas lembranças boas na sua vida...

Ergueu a mão e limpou rapidamente as lágrimas que começavam agora a acumular-se abundamente.

- _Princesa..._ tudo o que eu faço é para que nunca te tenha de ver sofrer, é para que estejas sempre em segurança e um dia mais tarde possas construir a tua própria vida, e sair deste inferno... entendes?

Virgínia fitava agora as suas mãos entrelaçadas no seu colo.

Sirius suspirou, antes de erguer a mão e levantar o seu queixo suavemente. Quando os olhares se encontraram, ele sorriu tristemente.

- Se faço tudo isto tu sabes o motivo, é porque não quero que aquela noite se volte a repetir...

Virgínia arregalou os olhos, enquanto que uma sensação de desgosto, desespero e tristeza tomava conta de si. Levou as mãos á boca para oprimir um soluço, enquanto que grossos fios de lágrimas começavam a escorrer por a sua face.

_Flash-Back_

_Era uma noite fria de inverno na cidade de Roma.Poucas pessoas encontravam-se na rua a essa hora, há exceção de vários mendigos que tentavam inultimente recolher calor atráves das chamas de uma pequena fogueira no centro da avenida._

_Uma menina de penetrantes olhos verdes esmeraldinos, fitava com curiosidade a multidão de homens que se encontravam na sua casa. Encontrava-se escondida atrás dos degraus de uma grande e larga escada em caracol. Por vezes, mulheres e homens fortemente agarrados uns aos outros, davam grandes gargalhadas quando subiam os degraus, fazendo assim com que estes tremeçem ameaçadoramente._

_Mas a pequena Virgínia não ligava. Apenas gostava de ver os seus tios a trabalhar._

_Embora todas as noites fossem iguais, aquela noite foi bastante diferente para a pequena._

_Virginia estranhou quando as habituais gargalhadas cessaram, para dar lugar a um silêncio incomodo. Ergueu os olhos verdes para a porta de entrada do salão, e percebeu então qual o motivo do repentino silêncio._

_Já dentro do enorme salão, um grupo de altos e fortes homens fitavam a multidão.Todos eles vestiam longas túnicas vermelho sangue, ocultando quase por completo os seus corpos fortes. Contudo, era possível visualizar detalhes em prata que brilhava reluzente devidos ás imensas luzes do salão, por baixo das túnicas sangue.Armaduras._

_O homem que se encontrava mais á frente, caminhou imponente até ao balcão, fazendo assim com que os outros atrás dele o seguissem com a mesma postura._

_Virgínia encolheu-se involuntariamente quando o homem que pareçia liderar o estranho grupo passou directo por as escadas em talvez sentido a presença do olhar da pequena em si, o homem virou os olhos exactamente para o sitio onde se encontrava Virgínia._

_Alí escondida atrás dos degraus, Virgínia tremeu com o olhar gélido do homem.Os seus olhos eram de uma tonalidade que a pequena nunca antes tinha visto. Eram cinzentos como o mais nubloso dia de inverno.E os seus cabelos eram longos e lisos, da cor do cal._

_O seu coração começou a bater descompassado, ao notar que o homem não desviava os olhos, como se tivesse a certeza de que ela se encontrava exactamente alí..._

_Contudo, o que mais a assustou, foi quando visualizou o sorriso que o estranho lhe dirigia. Era frio e maldoso, como se através dele fosse capaz de transmitir várias pragas para a sua alma._

_E com esse mesmo sorriso, o homem caminhou até ao balcão, sentando-se num dos bancos altos que ali havia._

_- Em que posso servi-lo senhor..? - O balconista aproximou-se do estranho._

_- Cerveja - Disse o sujeito simplesmente. O balconista retirou-se indo preparar o pedido, não sem antes lançar um olhar irritado para os outros homens que se encontravam como estátuas no meio da entrada._

_Enquanto depositava numa caneca de cristal o conteudo amarelado do pequeno barril, uma mulher de aparência jovem e de olhos negros aproximou-se fortivamente._

_- Quem são eles, irmão? _

_- Soldados... - Pronunciou o balconista num tom baixo e irritado - São soldados do norte, Nimphadora._

_A mulher arregalou as orbes negras, antes de fitar o soldado que se encontrava ao balcão._

_- E suponho que aquele alí seja.._

_- O capitão - Cortou irritado._

_Nimphadora reparou que o irmão apertava fortemente a caneca de cristal na sua mão, enquanto que o seu conteúdo transbordava sem que ele notasse, fazendo com que fios de cerveja lhe escorressem pelos dedos._

_- Sirius... _

_- Foram eles irmã - Pronunciou lentamente - Foram eles! foram eles que arruinaram a vida dela Nimphadora! eles!_

_Nimphadora sentiu as lágrimas a embaciarem a sua visão. Com a palma da mão, limpou os olhos rapidamente borrando assim a pintura que os envolvia._

_- Sirius - Disse encarando-o sériamente - São coisas do passado, estes homens que aqui estão hoje não tem culpa do que aconteçeu, "ele" é que teve culpa de tudo. Além disso, a Virgínia ainda é muito pequena..._

_- Se depender de mim - Sirius encarou a irmã com um estranho brilho nos olhos escuros - ela nunca saberá de nada._

_Pegou na grande caneca de cristal, e dirigiu-se a passos largos na direcção do cliente que o esperava._

_- Aqui tem - Disse depositando a caneca com força no balcão do estabeleçimento. O homem ergueu os olhos gélidos para ele - Deseja mais alguma coisa?_

_- Uma mulher - Respondeu, e um sorriso maldoso formou-se nos seus lábios finos - Ruiva._

_Sirius ergueu uma sobrançelha._

_- Desculpe, mas o que temos é somente o que está á vista - Disse sem deixar de fitar o capitão - E garanto-lhe de que não temos "Ruivas"._

_O homem abriu um sorriso ao canto dos lábios. Pegou na cerveja e deu um gole sem deixar de encarar o balconista que o fitava igualmente. Após colocar novamente a caneca de cristal no balcão, perguntou._

_- De certeza?_

_- Absoluta - Respondeu Sirius sem pestanejar._

_Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, o homem levantou-se continuando a sorrir, caminhou imponente até ficar de frente para as escadas em caracol. Virou a cabeça para Sirius que o fitava petrificado do balcão, e sorriu torto, antes de enfiar o braço por uma abertura feita propositalmente ao lado dessas mesmas escadas._

_E como se fosse algo perfeitamente normal, o individuo retirou de lá uma criança de aproximadamente dez anos, puxando-a por os cabelos de um vermelho fogoso._

_- Garantiu-me de que não tinha ruivas - Pronunciou o homem com a voz rouca - E afinal tem... vai ter que pagar por me ter mentido..._

_- Largue-a... - Disse Sirius lentamente. Todo o seu corpo tremia devido á sua imensa fúria e nervosismo._

_O homem sorriu cruelmente._

_- Sei que não é permitido a presença mulheres clandestinas que não trabalhem para a vida num bordel... ._

_- Ela é apenas uma criança!_

_O homem voltou o seu olhar gélido para a criança. _

_A pequena chorava desesperadamente tentando soltar-se, contudo ele era muito forte._

_- Sabe que eu posso neste exacto momento fechar as portas a isto, e mandá-los a todos para a rua não sabe? - Comentou o homem avaliando o salão. Sirius apertou os punhos inconscientemente._

_- O que é que quer que eu faça?_

_O homem sorriu abertamente._

_- Estamos a começar a entendermo-nos..._

_- Diga logo o que quer! - Explodiu o balconista. Os soldados parados no meio da entrada, fuzilaram-no com o olhar._

_O homem baixou as orbes cinzas para a criança que soluçava abaixo de si.Um sorriso cruel desenhou-se nos seus lábios, enquanto que ele olhava novamente para o balconista que o fitava agora com uma expressão incrédula no rosto._

_- Não... - Murmurou Sirius olhando da sua sobrinha para o capitão - Não... não pode..._

_- Posso sim - Afirmou o homem. Olhou para a pequena que não mais soluçava, e deu-lhe um sorriso de uma doçura febril._

_- Não permitirei que lhe toque num só fio de cabelo! - Exclamou Sirius indo de encontro ao capitão. Contudo mal se aproximou,dois soldados vieram na sua direcção agarrando-o fortemente.Uma dor aguda atingiu-lhe a cabeça, e para seu total desespero, sentiu a sua visão a escureçer rapidamente._

_A última coisa que conseguiu ver antes de desmaiar, foi a sua Princesa a ser arrastada por o homem em direcção ás escadas em caracol..._

_Fim Flash-Back_

- Porque é que insiste em lembrar-me disso?

Sirius piscou várias vezes quando ouviu a voz embargada da sua sobrinha trazê-lo de volta á realidade. Fitou-a por momentos. Os seus olhos verdes esmeralda, estavam mais brilhantes do que o habitual devido ás lágrimas que ainda escorriam livremente por o seu rosto. Suspirou, antes de envolver a sobrinha num abraço protector.

Todas as noites tinha esse mesmo pesadelo. Um pesadelo que na realidade já tinha aconteçido á mais de seis anos. Fechou os olhos com força, impedindo que as lágrimas caíssem. Não podia mostrar fraqueza perante Virgínia.

Ela dependia dele para tudo.

Puxou o ar com força antes de se soltar dela. Embora ainda tivesse os olhos vermelhos e inchados, ela pareçia mais calma.

Sirius nunca soubera ao certo o que tinha aconteçido com a sobrinha naquela noite, sabia apenas aquilo que a sua irmã lhe tinha contado após o seu desmaio... a maneira como tinha encontrado Virgínia no outro dia de manhã...

_Flash-Back_

_Sirius Black caminhava lentamente, apoiando o seu peso na parede. Suspirou tentando focar as orbes escuras numa porta branca com detalhes em dourado, no fundo do corredor. Sentia-se extremamente tonto._

_O golpe que levara na nuca dificultava-lhe ainda mais o trabalho de se manter de pé._

_- Virgínia... - Sussurrou. Olhou para trás para se certificar de que apenas ele se encontrava alí. Não poderia correr o risco de ser visto._

_A sua irmã Nimphadora, tinha o proibido de sair do quarto devido ao golpe da noite anterior. E quando ele aflito perguntou imediatamente pela sobrinha, a sua irmã apenas limitou-se a sorrir fracamente, afirmando que a sobrinha se encontrava bem._

_Sirius não acreditou, e assim que a irmã se retirou do comodo, levantou-se com dificuldade da cama e dirigiu-se para o extenso corredor repleto de portas._

_Agora encontrava-se alí, sozinho e fraco, e com o coração nas mãos.Puxou o ar com força e começou a dar passos mais rapidos, sem nunca abandonar o apoio da parede._

_Aproximou-se ultima porta, tentou abri-la. Estava trancada._

_Praguejou mentalmente ao lembrar-se de que as chaves não estavam consigo. Contudo, um estranho brilho passou-lhe por os olhos, e enfiando desajeitadamente a mão nos bolsos do casaco de couro negro, retirou o seu pequeno canivete-multifunções._

_Dando um sorriso fraco, enfiou o canivete na estreita fechadura e rodou-a inversamente várias vezes. Um estalo foi ouvido, e a porta abriu-se._

_Sirius espreitou cuidadosamente, por a frecha da porta, e arregalou os olhos em total choque._

_A imagem que viu nunca mais esqueçeu..._

_Fim Flash-Back_

- Tio? - Chamou Virgínia baixinho. O seu tio fitava-a totalmente aereo, como se não estivesse ali. Viu quando as orbes escuras dele, antes vidradas se focaram ao ouvir a sua voz.

- Perdoa-me.. - Disse ele agarrando fortemente as mãos da sobrinha, depositadas no colo.

Virgínia deu um sorriso fraco, e entrelaçou as suas mãos ás do balconista.

- Tio, o senhor não teve culpa - Disse simplesmente - Eu é que cometi vários erros, e por isso tive de pagar por eles.

Sirius suspirou tristemente.

_Há tanta coisa que tu ainda não sabes Princesa..._

A sua sobrinha sorria-lhe agora docemente, imune aos pensamentos entristecidos do seu tio. O balconista devolveu-lhe o sorriso, antes de se levantar e puxar as mãos da ruiva para que fizesse o mesmo.

- Bem...a tua tia já deve de estar preocupada com o nosso sumisso, não te pareçe?

Virgínia concordou com um ligeiro aceno de cabeça, enquanto que sorria.

O balconista caminhou até á pequena porta da arrecadação, e puxou a maçaneta lentamente. Espreitou pela frecha e voltou o seu olhar para a ruiva atrás de si.

- Põe o capuz, Virgínia.

A sobrinha obedeçeu, recolocando o capuz e enfiando os cabelos ruivos rebeldes que insistiam em pender preguisosamente sobre os ombros.

- Vai agora Virgínia - Ordenou o seu tio observando através da frecha da porta o movimento do salão. Sorriu voltando os seus olhos para a sobrinha antes de completar - Toma cuidado.

- Tomarei - Respondeu ela. Baixou a cabeça a caminhou rapidamente passando pelo seu tio que lhe abria agora a porta.

Saltou e subiu rapidamente as escadas em caracol mesmo ao lado. Ao chegar ao topo, respirou cansada.

Preparava-se para seguir adiante do grande corredor, quando algo no salão prendeu a sua atenção .

Sentado ao balcão, exactamente de frente para as escadas, um homem fitava-a sériamente.

Uma onda de confusão abateu-se sobre sim, e inconscientemente vários pedaços de memória vieram ao de cima.

O homem que a fitava, possuía olhos de uma cor invulgar, eram cinzentos...

_"Os seus olhos eram de uma tonalidade que a pequena nunca antes tinha visto. Eram cinzentos como o mais nubloso dia de inverno..."_

Os seus cabelos eram longos e lisos de uma tonalidade quase branca...

_"E os seus cabelos eram longos e lisos, da cor do cal..."_

Sentiu um arrepio com o olhar que ele lhe lançava...

_"Alí escondida atrás dos degraus, Virgínia tremeu com o olhar gélido do homem..."_

Arregalou as orbes esmeralda petrificada.

- Não é possível...

**

* * *

**

**N/A: EU NÃO ACREDITOOO! 8 REVIEEEEWSSS NO 1º CAP! Gente, vcs são uns amoreeeess! xDDD**

**Para autores mais avançados, talvez 8 reviews no primeiro cap ñ seja grande coisa, mas para mim É OPTIMO! MT MT MT MT MT OBRIGADAAAA A TODOS!**

**Bom, queridos leitores P aki está a resposta ás reviews daqueles que tiveram paciência para ler a mha primeira fic! **

**Fini Felton: OLÁÁÁ MAANNAAA! olha mana mt obrigado por td, tks tks tks! kuanto ao que o nosso "love" vai fazer com a Ginny.. bem isso saberás mais tarde :P (LOOL, mais cedo pk és a mha betaaa kidaaa!) jokas gandes mana-chan, adoro-t mt!**

**Filipa: ehehehehe mt obrigada linda! eu prometo ñ demorar mt para actualizar, sim? continua a acompanhar! bjxxx**

**LolitaMalfoy: Mt mt mt obrigada amiga! aki está o segundo capitulo xD, espero k gostes e k continues a acompanhar, sim? Bjxxx**

**Kellxinha-Malfoy: Oi! obrigada pelo apoio linda D axo k pretendo fazer sim. De kualker forma, eu prometo ñ demorar mt para actualizar! Bjxxxáá **

**Miaka: Oiiii migah! mt mt obrigada pela review, adorei! DDD sim, esta é mesmo a mha primeira fic p quanto ao inicio, ao longo da fic virá a explicação do porque de Virgínia morar com os seus tios, e a causa da morte dos seus pais, okay linda? continua a acompanhar e a comentar a fic, sim?Bjxxx**

**Lou Malfoy: Oiii migah! mt obrigada, a sério! DDD a fic ñ tem magia, pk passa-se num tempo histórico real. Espero que continues a acompanhar e a comentar a fic daqui pa frente, sim? Bjxxx e mais uma vez obrigada! D**

**Rita W.Malfoy: Oiiii lindahhh! D, ouve mt obrigada pelos elogios, eu tb adoro fics medievais! aliás, são mxm as mhas favoritas! ( ainda para mais se for D/G xDDD).Prometo tentar ñ demorar mt tempo a actualizar, continua a acompanhar e a comentar, sim? xDDD Bjxxx**

**Taty Black: Oiii linda! mt obrigada pela review! é claro k eu ñ me importo k adiciones aos favoritos xDD, fico á espera k acompanhes a fic e a comentes, sim? Bjxxx**

**Bom , é tudo! continuem a acompanhar e a mandar muiiitasss reviewsss! Façam uma autora principiante FELIZ!**

**Bjxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 2:Passado e Presente Amargo

**Disclaimer: **Harry e Potter e companhia não me pertencem...(olhando para os lados)... mas um dia vão!Prepare-se tia Jô! Muahahahaha!(risada e olhar demoniaco)

**Resumo**: Virgínia Weasley, uma jovem orfã que mora no bordel do seu tio, ao conheçer Draco Malfoy,o temível e poderoso capitão do exército Romano do Norte, é obrigada a tornar-se numa prostituta. Será o amor deles possível?

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2: Passado e Presente Amargo**

Virgínia Weasley não conseguia desviar os olhos daquele homem estranho, que de um momento para o outro lhe pareçia desagradávelmente familiar.

Não podia acreditar que o seu maior pesadelo retornara para atormenta-la.

Não podia acreditar que era _ele..._

No entanto só podia ser ele. Ninguem mais possuía aqueles olhos.. aqueles cabelos e aquele porte.

Engoliu em seco sustendo o olhar para o individuo.Queria ter a certeza absoluta de que não se tratava de um engano. Cravou as unhas com força no corrimão da escada de madeira.

Lembrou-se que reparou nele logo assim que teve a audácia de entrar na sua _casa_ pela segunda vez na sua vida.

Como é que não tinha associado?

O homem continuava a encará-la fixamente, e Virgínia tinha a certeza de que ele a reconheçera.

Não conseguia perceber como é que uma pessoa tão cruel poderia ter o caracter de voltar a apareçer na sua vida. Aquela noite estava ainda bem presente na sua memória, e tinha a certeza de que jamais a iria esqueçer...

_Flash-Back_

_A pequena ruiva soluçou mais alto quando viu o seu tio cair desacordado no chão.Gritou por o seu nome repetidas vezes, como se a sua propria força de vontade fosse capaz de o acordar. Esticou o braço tentando alcançar a façe daquele que considerava um exemplo. Quando estava quase lá, sentiu um forte puxão nos seus cabelos e com isso foi lançada novamente para trás, batendo num corpo forte e alto._

_Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas de dor e desespero, voltou os olhos para cima e tentou suprimir um soluço quando ele lhe lançou um sorriso cheio de um desejo carnal._

_- Olá pequena... _

_Fechou os olhos com força, quando começou a ser arrastada pelos cabelos em direcção ás grandes escadas em caracol. Era grande a dor que tomava conta de si ao ser arrastada daquela maneira, mas não maior do aquela que sentia ao ver aqueles que amava a sofrerem por não a poderem salvar._

_- VIRGÍNIA!_

_A pequena abriu os olhos de rompante. Uma esperança e felicidade crescente começou a tomar conta de si, quando reconheçeu a figura de uma mulher de tez morena, e longos cabelos negros a correr na sua direcção.Um pequeno sorriso ameaçava aflorar no rosto da ruiva._

_- Tia! - Gritou com a voz rouca, devido ao imenso nó que apertava na sua garganta. A pequena fechou os olhos com força esticou a mão a fim de sentir a mão da sua tia a enlaçar-lhe fortemente. Mas a mão não veio._

_Ao ouvir um grito da sua tia relativamente proximo, abriu os olhos confusa e em pânico, para a seguir alarga-los em choque e horror._

_E para seu total desespero viu-a mesmo á sua frente a ser erguida pelo pescoço com uma força brutal, por um soldado do norte._

_Não havia mais ninguem que a pudesse salvar._

_Em choque, não chorou nem sequer gemeu quando sentiu as suas costas a baterem fortemente nos degraus da escada em madeira, enquanto que era arrastada.._

_Fim Flash-Back_

Sentiu uma raiva enorme a sufocar dentro do seu peito. Voltou a focar as orbes no sujeito, mas a raiva rapidamente desapareçeu para dar lugar ao desespero quando viu que ele se erguia lentamente da cadeira sem quebrar o contacto visual.

Recuou um passo para trás, e agarrou o corrimão de madeira rapidamente com as duas mãos quando sentiu uma tontura. Praguejando mentalmente por se começar a sentir mal, virou as costas e correu rapidamente pelo extenso corredor, não sem antes lançar um olhar nervoso por cima do ombro,para o loiro que a fitava de pé.

Alí de pé, frustrado e confuso, Draco Malfoy perguntava-se mentalmente o que acabara de ocorrer. Estreitando as orbes azuis cinzas apenas conseguiu ver vestígios de cabelos vermelhos a desapareçerem na escuridão do corredor. Sentiu que estava a ser observado, e focou as orbes no balconista que se encontrava no outro extremo do balcão corrido.

O homem fitava-o com a iris negras ameaçadoras voltadas fixamente para si. O capitão estreitou os olhos igualmente, antes de larçar-lhe um sorriso torto e voltar a sentar-se observando o movimento do salão.

Passava-se alí alguma coisa, e ele iria descobrir. _Mais tarde._

Deu um suspiro cansado, antes de se levantar e ir ter com os seus soldados, com a ideia de procurar algum _divertimento._

* * *

Sentiu o gosto do ferro na sua boca, e levou lentamente os dedos aos lábios acariçiando-os de leve.Ao retirar, viu que estes estavam tingidos de um vermelho vivo.

Sangue.

Tossiu uma,duas,tres vezes antes de levar as mãos á boca tentando abafar o mais que podia o barulho rouco e irritante que saía da sua garganta. Sentiu o quarto começar a andar á roda, e levantou-se de um pulo da cama deixando a manta que antes a cobria cair no chão com um barulho abafado. Corriu até ao pequeno banheiro e debruçou-se sobre a pia, fazendo com que fios de sangue vivo escorressem por a sua boca.

Continuo a tossir insistentemente, fazendo com que a pia e o chão em redor, ficassem salpicados do liquido vermelho brilhante.

Ergueu a mão trêmula sobre o pequeno armário de madeira acima, e retirou com alguma dificuldade uma toalha limpa de rosto. Com alguma brutidade, colocou-a contra os lábios, tentando assim suprimir a tosse que a invadia.

Ao fim de algum tempo de agonia, esta cessou fazendo com que a ruiva suspirasse lentamente aliviada, e adormeçesse ali mesmo, sentada com as costas apoiadas na pia.

* * *

Abriu as orbes esmeralda lentamente, voltando a fecha-las com força quando a claridade feriu a sua vista. Olhou em redor tentando reconheçer o sitio onde se encontrava. Mas ao avistar o sangue nas suas roupas e no chão em seu redor, um sorriso amargo brotou-lhe nos lábios vermelhos.

Não era a primeira vez que aquela cena lhe aconteçia.

Gemeu alto quando as suas costas estalaram de dor, por ter dormido tanto tempo naquela posição. Levantou-se lentamente, não conseguindo apagar uma careta de dor. A sua garganta ardia intensamente e ainda conseguia sentir o gosto amargo do sangue nos seus lábios. Isto, sem contar com a dor que assombrava todo o seu corpo por ter dormido naquela posição a noite inteira.

Caminhou até ao quarto e reparou no sol já alto através da janela. Levou a mão á cabeça quando começou a sentir uma amostra de dor.

- Óptimo! - Praguejou irritada - Uma má noite, porque não um começo de dia igual?

Suspirou frustrada e dirigiu-se novamente até ao banheiro. Tinha de o limpar rapidamente, antes que alguem a pudesse ir _visitar._ Retirou do mesmo armario, várias toalhas limpas e passando-as por água da bacia, começou com a tarefa que tinha que fazer practicamente três vezes por semana.

* * *

Sorriu abertamente quando chegou ao cimo das grandes escadas em caracol. Equilibrou a pesada bandeja que transportava nas mãos e caminhou rapidamente pelo extenso corredor. Contudo começou a sentir uma forte comichão no nariz. Assoprou para cima irritada a fim de a acalmar. Nada feito.

Com um olhar cuidadoso para os lados, agachou-se e depositou a bandeja em frente a uma das inumeras portas. Levantou-se de um pulo, e coçou os nariz fortemente como se o quisesse arrancar á força toda. Após isso, sorriu satisfeita consigo mesma, e abaixou-se a fim de voltar a pegar na bandeja.

Contudo, mesmo na altura em que a ia agarrar, a porta abriu-se de rompante para fora, fazendo com que a bandeja voasse, derramando o pão quente e o leite ao longo do chão do corredor. A morena que continuava a olhar para o mesmo sitio onde antes se encontrava bandeja, antes de ser projectada literalmente, ergueu a cabeça fitando com os seus olhos achocolatados o homem que se encontrava diante da porta.

Possuía cabelos negros e brilhantes que lhe escorriam pelos ombros, e uns olhos de um verde incomum. Ele vestia uma espécie capa azul escura de veludo que cobria todo o seu corpo, desde a região do pescoço aos seus pés, não consigo no entanto esconder a ideia de possuir um corpo alto e forte.

Hermione sentiu-se pequena e insignificante.

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar superior e desdém antes de fechar a porta com força e dirigir-se até as escadas, desapareçendo através delas.

A morena voltou as orbes chocolates para um pão proximo de si.

Nunca tinha sentido tanta vontade de o lançar á cabeça de alguem.

* * *

Harry Potter sorriu satisfeito quando desceu o ultimo degrau das grandes escadas em caracol. Observou o salão habitualmente cheio, mas que agora se encontrava vazio. Deu um discreto bocejo e piscou o olho para uma mulher da casa que passou á sua frente com um sorriso provocante nos lábios carnudos.

Passou a mão por os cabelos negros, a fim de tentar tirar alguns fios do rosto, e voltou a sorrir quando viu o dono do bar atrás do balcão remexendo em alguns papeis com uma expressão séria mas ligeiramente cansada. Contornou o balcão e caminhou até lá, sentando-se numa cadeira mesmo á frente do balconista.

Ia abrir a boca para o cumprimentar, mas foi Sirius quem deu a primeira palavra.

- Bom dia Sr. Potter - Cumprimentou o balconista sem desviar os olhos dos papeis á sua frente.

Harry Potter fechou a boca e ajeitou a sua posição na cadeira, ficando mais direito.

- Bom dia Black - Cumprimentou num tom ligeiramente aborreçido, não passando despercebido pelo balconista - Como está?

- Optimo, e o senhor? - Perguntou Sirius ainda sem olhar para o moreno á sua frente. Harry levou a mão á boca para disfarçar um outro bocejo.

- Encontro-me bem obrigado - Respondeu. Voltou as orbes verdes para o salão antes de voltar a foca-las no balconista.

Sorriu apoiando o queixo numa só mão.

- Como está a Virgínia?

Sirius ergueu as iris negras pela primeira vez para o cliente. Estreitou-as levemente com uma nota de irritação, antes de voltar a olhar para os papeis.

- Bem - Resmungou ao fim de alguns segundos de silêncio. Harry sorriu malicioso, e começou a acariçiar levemente a barba negra.

- Já não a vejo há algum tempo.. - Comentou casualmente fitando o balconista a fim de estudar as suas reacções acerca do assunto. Cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e aproximou-se um pouco mais.

- Black, sabe bem a quantia que eu estaria disposto a ofereçer pela Virgínia...

Sirius levantou a cabeça e fitou Harry sériamente. O moreno olhava-o com a mesma intensidade, mas com um brilho de divertimento nas iris verdes. Brilho esse que não foi notado pelo balconista.

- Sr. Potter - Começou num tom de aviso e impanciência - Acho que já lhe informei de que a minha sobrinha não se encontra á venda.

Harry sorriu abertamente.

- Sei disso perfeitamente Black - Respondeu num tom normal comparado ao usado pelo balconista - Mas saiba que ela na minha casa seria muito bem tratada, teria tudo o que sempre quis e acima de tudo uma vida de honra...

- Claro, seria a sua amante, isso é uma vida de honra suponho? - Cortou Sirius sem alterar a voz, e aproximando-se mais sibilou ameaçadoramente - Ouça bem Sr.Potter, não queira falar nesse assunto, ou então arrisca-se a que ele acabe da mesma maneira que a primeira vez...

_Flash-Back_

_Era um dia frio de inverno na cidade de roma. Fitando a paisagem através da janela do luxuoso coche, Harry James Potter de 24 anos,responsável pelo comércio da capital de Itália, inclinou-se para a frente a fim de bater na parede do coche á sua frente. Com o relichar dos cavalos, a carruagem parou.E a porta ao seu lado abriu-se dando-lhe passagem para o exterior._

_Já de pé, ajeitou a túnica azul escura, e fez sinal para que os guarda costas que se encontravam montados em cavalos mais atrás, permaneçessem exactamente como estavam._

_Com uma expressão séria no rosto bonito, dirigiu-se até á entrada da casa._

_Um dos Bordeis mais conheçidos de toda a capital._

_Ao abrir a porta, notou que este encontrava vazio.Entrou fitando o enorme salão, e notou atrás do balcão alguem que pareçia remexer em vários papeis._

_Dirigiu-se até ao balcão corrido de pinho. Ao sentar-se de frente para o mesmo homem, este levantou a cabeça e encarou-o com uma expressão confusa e desconfiada nas iris negras._

_- Deseja algo?_

_Harry Potter manteve a mesma expressão séria e impassível no rosto._

_- Não. Sou Harry Potter, responsável pelo comércio da cidade de Roma - Declarou, fitando intesamente o balconista perguntou com uma nota de cinismo na voz grave - É minha obrigação saber as condições dos estabeleçimentos da cidade._

_Sirius Black ergueu uma sobrançelha._

_- Desculpe, mas isto não é uma casa de comércio._

_- Tudo o que se vende é comércio meu caro - Disse o moreno agora sorrindo - Além disso, como todas as casas de comércio, há que pagar impostos ao imperador sabia?_

_- Perfeitamente - Respondeu Sirius sarcástico - Mas asseguro-lhe de que não devo nada a ninguem, meu caro._

_Harry deu um sorriso torto quando o balconista lhe virou as costas e dirigiu-se para uma outra porta verde escura. Fitou novamente todo o salão, ainda com vestígios de um sorriso quando algo lhe prendeu a atenção, fazendo com que o seu semblante antes risonho, se tornasse subitamente sério e curioso._

_Sentada com os braços cruzados sobre uma mesa, uma jovem fitava intensamente a parede á sua frente.Algumas mechas de cabelo vermelho fogoso escapavam da trança sob a qual estavam presos, descansando assim preguiçosamente sobre os seus ombros.Ela pareçia ostentar uma expressão triste e melancólica no rosto pálido._

_Não deixando de a fitar, o moreno levantou-se e dirigiu-se calmamente até ela. Ao chegar até ela, puxou a cadeira á sua frente na mesma mesa e sentou encarando-a. Ela piscou os olhos várias vezes visivelmente assustada com a aproximação, e Harry conseguiu ver os seus olhos._

_Eram verdes esmeralda._

_Sorriu para ela._

_- Olá._

_A ruiva manteve-se em silêncio por algum tempo antes de sussurrar um "Oi" rouco._

_- Como te chamas? - Perguntou Harry. Não conseguia compreender o porquê de estar a conversar com ela, mas tinha a certeza de que ela era uma menina diferente. Aparentava uma tristeza nos olhos que não era normal na sua idade._

_- Virgínia... - Voltou a dizer baixinho, mas Harry reparou que a sua voz pareçia ser doce e carinhosa._

_- Prazer Virgínia, eu sou o Harry - Disse sorrindo-lhe.A ruivinha esboçou um sorriso fraco._

_- És muito bonita Virgínia - Disse Harry. Nunca vira ninguém assim, de cabelos cor de fogo e olhos cor de esmeralda. Era uma combinação deliciosa, e o moreno repreendeu-se mentalmente por estar a ter pensamentos desses com uma menina daquela idade._

_- Obrigada... - Sussurrou ela novamente._

_- E que idade tem a senhorita? - Perguntou o moreno sem se conseguir conter._

_- Doze - Respondeu ela olhando fixamente para ele. Harry fechou os olhos com força e levou a mão até á cabeça. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, reparou que ela o olhava preocupada. Deu um sorriso cansado antes de esticar a mão e acariçiar o rosto da pequena que tremeu com o toque._

_Harry não conseguia compreender o que se estava a passar. Aquela menina exercia uma tristeza e melancolia que o chamava de uma maneira tão forte que era impossível recuar.Era como se a ela lhe fizesse um pedido silêncioso de ajuda._

_Inconscientemente, ou não, começava a inclinar-se para a frente, os olhos fixos nos olhos dela. E quando estava quase a decifrar o que aqueles olhos belos e melancólicos queriam lhe dizer, uma dor alucinante atingiu o lado direito do seu rosto, fazendo com que ele fosse com tudo parar ao chão._

_Gemeu alto quando ainda deitado, acariçiou de leve o lado vermelho da sua face. Ao levantar os olhos deu de caras com o balconista que o encarava furioso, com um punho erguido e a outra mão a agarrar a menina fortemente pelos ombros._

_- Nunca.Mais.Se.Atreva.A.Aproximar-se.Dela! - Soletrou ele numa voz alterada e cheia de raiva. E virando-lhe as costas pela segunda vez no mesmo dia, caminhou com a menina ao seu lado em direcção ás escadas em caracol, não sem antes esta lançar um olhar de tristeza ao moreno deitado ainda no chão._

_Fim Flash-Back_

- Estou certo de que ainda se recorda bem desse dia.

Harry piscou várias vezes a fim de voltar á realidade.Fitou Sirius com um brilho de irritação nas orbes verdes, e passou a mão pelo cabelo sem saber o que dizer.Sabia perfeitamente que Sirius Black não era um homem para brincadeiras, ainda para mais quando se tratava da sua jovem e unica sobrinha..

_Flash-Back_

_Harry Potter_ _respirou fundo quando viu o balconista a vir na sua direcção com uma expressão ameaçadora.Fazia exactamente um ano que tinha entrado naquela casa pela primeira vez, e lá ter conheçido a jovem que desde então nunca mais saira dos seus pensamentos.Ajeitou-se no banco alto, a fim de ficar mais direito e intimidador._

_- Deseja algo?_

_Harry quase que gargalhou com a tentativa esforçada do balconista para atende-lo como um cliente normal._

_- Desejo falar consigo Sr.Black - Respondeu calmamente. O balconista ergueu uma sobrançelha irónico e inclinou-se sobre o balcão._

_- Pois muito bem, diga o que lhe traz aqui "novamente" - Disse com uma nota de sarcasmo letal na voz._

_- Quero lhe fazer uma proposta._

_- Que tipo de proposta? - Inquiriu o balconista desconfiado, avaliando o sujeito á sua frente._

_Harry molhou os lábios com a ponta da lingua nervoso._

_- É sobre aquela menina._

_Sirius estreitou as orbes negras._

_- Já lhe disse para se afastar da minha sobrinha - Ameaçou rispido mas sem alterar o volume da voz._

_Harry sentiu o seu coração a palpitar loucamente._

_- E-ela.. é sua sobrinha?_

_Sirius limitou-se a dar um sorriso irónico, o que fez com que Harry levasse a mão á cabeça como se tentasse acalmar algum tipo de dor._

_- Pois bem, então saiba que eu estou disposto a dar-lhe o que quiser em troca da sua sobrinha - Disse Harry de uma só vez._

_- O quê? _

_- Estou disposto a ofereçer á sua sobrinha uma vida de luxo - Explicou Harry - Mas para isso ela terá que vir comigo._

_O balconista arregalou as orbes negras em puro choque._

_- O senhor não pode estar a falar a sério.._

_- Nunca falei tão sério na minha vida - Cortou o moreno firmemente, e inclinando-se um pouco mais para a frente sibilou - Pense bem Sr.Black, estou apenas a ajudar a sua sobrinha a ter uma vida digna e honrada, com tudo aquilo que ela mereçe e sempre quis ter, a escolha é sua se quer destiná-la a continuar a viver numa casa destas ou numa casa rica e honrada._

_- A minha sobrinha não está á venda! - Disse Sirius entre os dentes, e dando um pequeno sorriso continuou - Sempre me esforçei para que nunca lhe faltasse nada, para que ela não fosse descriminada por viver numa casa onde só moram mulheres da vida, nunca lhe faltou comida, roupas ou carinho, e se ela por acaso estiver infeliz, não há de ficar mais contente por receber uma proposta ordinária como a sua!_

_Harry baixou a cabeça e suspirou frustrado. Aquela menina precisava de ajuda, ele sabia disso desde o primeiro momento em que ela olhara para si. Ela não era uma criança normal como as outras._

_Erguendo as iris verdes novamente, prendeu-as no balconista que ainda se encontrava á sua frente._

_- O senhor é que sabe - Sussurrou levantando-se do banco e virando-lhes as costas para se ir embora. Contudo quando ia abrir a porta para sair para o exterior sentiu uma onda de calor invadir-lhe o peito e uma forte sensação de estar a ser intensamente observado._

_Virando o rosto novamente para trás, viu-a ali no inicio das escadas em caracol fitando-o.Ela deu-lhe um sorriso fraco antes de lhe virar as costas e sumir pelo corredor escuro.Sem se aperceber, sorriu para o vazio visto ela já não estar lá, e abrindo novamente a porta para o exterior, prometeu a si mesmo que aquela não haveria de ser a última vez que a iria ver._

_Fim Flash-Back_

Harry Potter sabia bem o que o balconista pensava acerca do seu interesse pela sua sobrinha. Mas ao contrário do que ele pensava, Harry não tinha nenhum interesse amoroso por Virgínia. Apenas um desejo intenso por decifrar a tristeza daqueles olhos que o fascinavam, não apenas por a sua beleza incomum, mas por a sua melancolia brilhosa.

Sorriu com esses pensamentos e fitou Sirius que ainda o encarava. Levantou-se do banco alto, ajeitando sobre os ombros largos a capa azul escura de veludo.

E com uma curta vénia, voltou-lhe as costas e foi-se embora.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Queridos leitores, antes demais quero pedir-lhes desculpa pela demora! eu sei que vos prometi postar o capitulo logo mas infelizmente não consegui --U , espero que me desculpem/**

**Quanto ás reviews, eu responderei a cada uma no proximo capitulo, sim?**

**Agr vamos aos agradeçimentos :P**

**MT OBRIGADA A TODOS PELAS REVIEWS! MT MT MT MT MT MT MT MT MT MT OBRIGADAAAAA! sem vcs eu nem sei o que seria de mim! **

**Por isso preparem-se para o proximo capitulo ser gigante, pq lá estará a resposta a TODAS as reviews! AHAHAHAHAHAHA (riso demoniaco).**

**Agr vamos a alguns esclareçimentos acerca do cap.**

**1 - Querido leitores, antes de mais kero esclareçer que o Harry não é nenhum pedofilo! ele não quer abusar da Gina, ele apenas é encantado pela sua beleza misteriosa e melancólica, está bem?**

**2 - Quero avisar-vos de que daqui para a frente, Draco e Gina vao passar a confrontar-se mais, por isso não desesperem por este capitulo não ter quase nd, sim? ehehehehe...**

**E pronto está tudinho! espero que gostem deste capitulo e que mandem mtas reviewssss!**

**Mais uma vez, MT OBRIGADA A TODOS!**

**Bjssssssssss**

**Saweeza**


End file.
